


Warmth

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	Warmth

Azurite's room was separated from the rest of the Gems that worked as spies. It made sense since they were the spy master and in charge of everyone of the other Gems. Their room was more of a cave than anything else; filled with cushions and blankets, windows covered by sheets to block out light, and lights constantly on a low setting.

Currently they were curled under the pile of blankets, pillows hiding their face from the rest of the room. They had just gotten back from a mission and were recovering from dealing with Yellow Diamond's demands for a report not two moments after they returned. Usually the demands weren't an issue, but the last mission involved a nasty world that wore them down. If it wasn't for how long they've been working Azurite might've snapped on Yellow Diamond.

Halfway through their rest they heard their door open. Wiggling their head out from under their pillow Azurite blinked at the door. Jasper was there, draping her cloak across Azurite's desk chair. The bigger gem yawned and crawled onto the bed, not bothering to crawl under the blankets with them. But Azurite could still feel her warmth leeching into them and they gave a soft sigh. This was the most perfect time for them.

Simply curling on their nest together in silence and warmth.


End file.
